


[Podfic] The Case of the Missing Cockatiel

by RsCreighton



Series: Psychic Case Files [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's next case turns out to be more than he expected. He's got more than keen observational powers at his disposal, thanks to a run-in with a true fortune-teller who leaves him with psychic abilities of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Case of the Missing Cockatiel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Missing Cockatiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135692) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Thanks to Gryvon for having BP, and writing super fun awesome Psych fic for me to record!! <3
> 
> Fills these squares on my podfic bingo card:  
> Try an Accent (I tried two... they are both terrible, i'm so sorry)  
> Incorporate Physical Effects (I did some clapping, some knocking, an attempt was made to make the sound of the eraser of a pencil tapping a desk it kinda failed)  
> Incorporate Sound Effects  
> Incorporate verbal Effects (I did some humming, and some laughing... it was awkward)

The Case of the Missing Cockatiel

By: Gryvon

1:44:44

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPsych%5d%20The%20Case%20of%20the%20Missing%20Cockatiel.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPsych%5d%20The%20Case%20of%20the%20Missing%20Cockatiel.m4b)

 

Streaming:


End file.
